Ouvre les yeux
by Akagitsune
Summary: Dans un sens elle avait beaucoup de chance. Elle aurait pu revivre dans un monde où une guerre se préparait dans un avenir lointain, ou dans un univers avec u e dictature militaire et des enfants soldats qui était le norme pur le monde. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir...Peut-être parce qu'elle était quand même coincée dans un shojo manga, et qu'elle aimait pas ça.


Chapitre 1:Prologue

Titre:Ouvre les yeux

Résumé :Dans un sens elle avait beaucoup de chance. Elle aurait pu revivre dans un monde où une guerre se préparait dans un avenir lointain, ou dans un univers avec u e dictature militaire et des enfants soldats qui était le norme pur le monde. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir...Peut-être parce qu'elle était quand même coincée dans un shojo manga bizarre, avec des petits fées bizarre qui sortait du coeur des gens et de romance mielleuse à l'horizon. Et parce qu'elle détestait les shojo magica- girl. Ouai... c'est sûrement pour ça que Koiuta Aoitori n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. (Self-Insert/OC)

Note de l'auteur :C'est ma toute première tentative d'écrire une histoire, et je suis encore jeune, j'espère que ça plaira. Surtout que je me lance avec le self insert/OC qui est assez dur à traiter.

* * *

_Chaque pas dans la vie est un pas vers la __mort_

_Delavigne_

* * *

"-Aoi-chan ! Viens voir maman !"

Dans une petite maison dans la ville de Tokyo au Japon, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait accroupie devant un bébé, les bras tendu et les yeux pétillants d'amour et d'adoration pour son enfant qui la regardait confuse.

Cette femme était Jouko Koituta, elle travaillait dans une petite agence de publicitée comme graphiste. Employée dans la moyenne, elle possédait de long cheveux brun clair qu'elle regroupait toujours dans un chignon en désordre et non soignée mais qui étrangement lui donnait un charme ignorée et réconfortant. Aujourd'hui était un jour de congé, pas besoin de baby-sitter, elle essayait de faire en sorte que son "petit oiseau", comme elle aimait l'appeler, se déplace en sa direction pour faire ses premiers pas.

"-Aller Ao-chan ! Va voir maman pour que papa puisse prendre en photo ta bouille d'amour !"

Et aux côté de la femme, se trouvait un homme qui était aussi dans la vingtaine. Il se nommait Yaruki Koituta, et se trouvait être le mari de la femme charmante à ses côtés. Cet homme était quand à lui, rédacteur dans un magazine de Tokyo, plus précisément pour un magazine de mode. Il avait des cheveux court tout aussi brun mais plus foncée, mais derrière ses lunettes, il possédait des yeux verts perçant, qui lui rappelait ceux d'un chat malicieux. Lui aussi avait posée son jour de congé afin de profiter de sa petite fille et de sa femme, ainsi il avait un appareil photo qu'il utilisait constamment depuis le début de la matinée.

Et en face d'eux se trouvait un bébé de 10 mois confus, qui les regardaient à tour de rôle, avec un palmier sur la tête qui bougeait légèrement aux allers-retours. Ce bébé s'appelait Aoitori Koituta, et elle était confuse pour la simple raison, que cette vie était sa deuxième vie.

Si au tout début,aux cours des derniers mois, tout semblait se dérouler trop vite pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ce qui en soit est toujours le cas, elle comprend néanmoins qu'elle était morte et qu'elle était entrain de revivre une deuxième fois pour une raison qu'elle ignore. Sa mort avait été tout aussi rapide, au cours d'un accident de la route en France alors qu'elle était dans son bus en direction de la ville de son grand-frère car pâque se fêtait chez lui cette année, et sa voiture se trouvait chez le garagiste pour un problème au niveau du moteur. Ainsi elle se retrouvait à utiliser les transports en commun. Mais un camion avançait à vive allure en face d'eux, alors que le chauffeur à essayer comme il pouvait de les écarter, au cours d'une mauvaise manipulation et de la confrontation avec le camion, le bus à fait plusieurs tonneau et s'est retrouver dans le ravin d'à côté.

Elle pense s'être cognée la tête suffisamment fort, ce qui en soit la soulagée d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Mais ainsi la voilà dorénavant dans un salon d'une famille japonaise, avec deux nouveaux parents exactique d'avoir eu un bébé, et elle qui comprenait à peine ce qui se passait autour d'elle, son cerveau et sa mémoire n'étant pas encore assez développer pour enregistrer son entourage.

Tandis que sa nouvelle mère et son nouveau père continuait leurs cinéma de cris mignon et d'essayer de la faire se déplacer, alors qu'elle contait bien rester le cul par terre à l'endroit où elle était par pure esprit de contradiction, la sonnette de la maison retentit.

Aoi tourna la tête en direction du son, se demandant qui diable à pu sonner à cet heure de la journée. Car elle doutait fortement que ses parents puisse avoir des amis vue comme ils semblaient idiots il y a seulement quelques secondes. Pourtant les paroles de son père la détrompait.

"-Tiens ! Je n'avais pas vue l'heure, ils sont arrivées, je vais aller leurs ouvrir, Jouko, tu veux bien emmener Ao dans son parc ?

-Bien sûr mon cœur, viens voir maman Aoi, on a des invitées, et tu auras un nouveau camarde de jeu !"

De quoi diable pouvait-elle bien parler ? Jouko souleva Aoi et la posa dans sa prison de bois remplis de jouer et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée avec son mari, Aoi se pencha à quatre pattes pour tenter d'avoir un aperçu de la situation et se demandait qui pourrait avoir le courage d'être amis avec ses nouveaux parents. Dans sa tentative d'aperçu, Aoi pu voir une femme aux cheveux brun miel courts aux épaules et un homme aux cheveux bruns élégants. Tout deux aux yeux de Aoi semblait êtres des personnes élégantes et semblait de la haute société...Ce fut seulement en plissant légèrement les yeux, Aoi pu voir une couche de tissus blanc dans les bras de la femme qui souriait élégamment en direction de ses parents.

"-Mizue, Yui ! Je suis content de voir ! entrez !"

"-Merci Yaruki,Jouko ou est la petite Aoitori ?

\- Dans le salon entrain de jouer, vous venez ?"

Elle regarda les nouveaux arrivants avec un air éberluée. Comment ses personnes ont pu être les amis de ses nouveaux parents ? Cela semblait impossible à ses yeux, ils sont bien trop élegants ! Ils ont l'air réellement de la haute société ! Tandis qu'elle cherchait à comprendre, perdu dans ses pensées et ayant tout autant perdu le file de la conversation, elle ne reprit connaissance de son environnement, que lorsqu'elle sentis qu'on tirait sur son palmier qui trônait le dessus de sa tête.

Qui osait toucher à son magnifique palmier !

Aoi tourna la tête vers le fauteur de trouble avant de se stopper. Ce bébé, bien qu'il venait de commettre une faute...était bien trop mignon pour être réel. Ce bébé possédait des yeux rouges-violet dans un mélange si parfait que ça devrait en être interdit, et des cheveux blonds et court parfaitement coupée. Et ce putain de Gary-sue osait lui sourire avec innocence. En voilà un qui allait être traitée comme un prince-charmant par les demoiselles.

"-Oh !Mizue-san ! regarder, Aoi-chan et Tadase s'entende bien !

-oooh, c'est adorable !"

Non, il s'entendait pas bien, elle ne faisait que le regarder fixement et bêtement en se demandant comment un bébé pouvait être si mignon que ça devrait être interdit, et lui aussi stupide que pouvait être un bébé, il lui souriait en tapotant sa main baveuse dégueulasse sur jambe, comme si ça allait la faire réagir. Donc non, elle n'était clairement pas sûr qu'ils allaient s'entendre...

"-Imaginez,Jouko-san si ils sortent ensemble quand ils seront plus grand ! Ce serait tellement adorable !

-Oh oui Mizue- san ! Je pense que ce serait mignon ! Et on serait une belle famille en plus"

Aoi les écoutaient se lamenter ensemble d'un soit-disant futur si elle sortait avec la petite poupée qui se trouvait être un garçon et pensa avec une certaine mélancolie qu'il sera son compagnon de jeu jusqu'à qu'elle puisse aller à l'école primaire...Encore trois ans, et ce n'était que le premier jour.

Aoi ne savait pas si elle allait faire une dépression nerveuse avant non.


End file.
